


Fair winds and following seas

by simplyn2deep



Series: Life with Jacob McGarrett-Williams [6]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Family, Gen, M/M, Retirement Ceremony, friends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-21
Updated: 2013-07-21
Packaged: 2017-12-20 21:06:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/891856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplyn2deep/pseuds/simplyn2deep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve’s retirement ceremony</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N 1: written for the 5/7/13 Word of the Day: Ceremony at [](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=1_million_words)[1_million_words](http://www.livejournal.com/community/1_million_words/). Tie in with [I'd Walk to You If I Had No Other Way](http://archiveofourown.org/works/863513) and [Retired](http://archiveofourown.org/works/881913).  
> A/N 2: Thanks to Josh for doing a bit of fact checking. Script used during ceremony was modified from ones found [here](http://personalpages.tds.net/~jimbarbe/retire_home.htm).  
> A/N 3: Thanks to [](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=thisjerseydevil)[thisjerseydevil](http://www.livejournal.com/users/thisjerseydevil/) for looking this over for me!

**T-Minus 70 Days until Official Retirement**

“What do you mean you don’t want to have an official ceremony?” Danny asked as he looked up from the papers that were sent from Hickam.

It had been 10 days since Steve told Danny he was unofficially officially retired from the Navy and word had already spread to his former SEAL team as well as other superiors within the Navy, Naval Intelligence and the CIA.

“I just don’t want to make a big deal about it, D,” Steve replied as he worked on cutting the vegetables for dinner. “I just want something with the family and a few buddies.”

Danny sighed. “I get that, Steve. You don’t want all the fuss. But you deserve this. You deserve to be recognized for all of your sacrifice, loyalty and hard work.”

Steve looked at Danny, “It’s going to be a lot of work. What about our trip to Italy with your parents and Jacob?”

“Don’t worry about that. I got this,” Danny assured Steve. “Just fill out and sign all the pages I marked in these papers,” Danny pointed to the stack of 10 identical sets of papers, “make sure you still fit your Dress Whites, and make up a list of everyone you want to invite. The rest is being taken care of.”

Steve sighed again and nodded his okay. “Yes, dear,” he replied as he went back to working on dinner.

======

**T-Minus 50 Days until Official Retirement**

“No, Steve. You have to invite more than 10 people. Ohana alone is twice that,” Danny said as he looked over Steve’s guest list. He handed the list back to Steve, “Real names please. Your SEAL buddies may know who you’re talking about, but I can’t send an announcement and invite to _Tornado_.”

Steve laughed. “It’s Torpedo. Tornado wasn’t a SEAL, but I did work with him. He’s on a mission and probably won’t be back in country for a while.”

“Torpedo...Tornado...Rodeo...I don’t care. I need real names. Don’t make me sic Catherine and Kelly on you for the names,” Danny threatened.

Steve sat across the kitchen table from Danny and took the list to add more name to it. “What about the reception after?” Steve asked. “Since you’re making me add more people, we’re going to need someplace larger.”

“Babe, I just put down the deposit for the Regency Ballroom at the Royal Hawaiian. That’s enough space for 400 people. Even if we don’t get that many to come to the actual ceremony, we’ll have the space for the reception.”

“What about your family flying in?” Steve asked

“Ma and Pop have their usual rental. Chin and Kono got us deals on other rentals for my sisters and their families,” Danny said as he pulled up a spreadsheet on the laptop he was working on. “Car rental reservations have also been handled.”

Steve handed the list back to Danny. “This is everyone who I’ve kept in touch with from when I was on active duty.”

Danny counted the list and gave a nod of approval. “Much better, Babe. I’ll have Kelly and Catherine get right on getting the addresses and sending everything out.”

======

**T-Minus 40 Days until Official Retirement**

“Jacob wants to invite the Pack families to the reception,” Steve said as he wandered back into the house after seeing the last boy in Jacob’s Aloha Boys pack safely to his parent.

“All taken care of,” Danny said as he pointed to a pile of stamped envelopes. “Though I’ve been told yes by all families, plus a few of the Commissioners said they'd like to attend as well.”

“Reception only, right?” Steve asked.

Danny nodded. “Reception only. I think there’s some big Scouts Commissioner meeting going on, so they wouldn’t have been able to make it to the ceremony.”

“I forgot to tell you. Positive confirmations from Leialoha, Richards, Woodly and Mendoza. They said their wives sent back the RSVP cards, but wanted to make sure you had them down for yes.”

“Got it. Yes for Torpedo, High Tower, Woody and Dozer,” Danny added check marks in the yes column of the guest list he was working on. Steve snorted and rolled his eyes.

“I heard from Doris today...,” Danny said. “Instead of plus one, she will be having plus two.”

“No...just...,” Steve shook his head. “She cannot bring two boyfriends to my ceremony!”

“Mary said the same thing. She threatened to un-invite her if she insisted on bringing Tony and Mick.” Danny replied. “She also said that they’d be over...”

Before Danny could finish his statement the sound of gravel crunching could be heard followed by twin slamming of car doors and loud talking from outside drifted into the house. The door swung open and the noise got louder.

“Damnit, Doris...,” Mary said as Doris replied, “Mom...I’ve been back 14 years now, you’d think I could be called mom by my children.”

Danny and Steve turned towards the commotion and in unison said, “Doris.” Danny smirked at the glare he received from the woman.

“Of course I’d get it in stereo here...,” Doris complained. She looked at her son, “ Stevie...sweetheart...you don’t mind if I bring Mick and Tony to your ceremony, do you?” she gave Steve the smile she’d perfected during her years in Japan.

“Steve!” Mary yelled as she all but stamped her foot in protest. “You cannot allow her to do that!”

Doris looked at Mary. "You know, Mary Ann, you remind me a lot of me at your age!"

Steve turned his head to the side so that she couldn’t see him laughing. Danny on the other hand barked out a laugh then had to duck when a shoe flew by his head.

“And I bet you throw like her too!” Danny added as he laughed more.

“I’ll have you know that I had a better arm than that!” Doris exclaimed.

“Ha. Ha. Funny,” Mary said. She looked at Steve, “If Mick and Tony go, then I want to bring Toast and Kamekona!”

Danny quickly recovered and faced Mary. “No! Absolutely not! I already have you down with a plus one and you will be taking that nice young man you’ve been dating for years now. Steve and I like him.”

Steve turned to face his family. “There will be no altering of the guest list,” he looked at his mother, “Doris...Mom, pick either Tony or Mick or don’t come at all.” He looked at Mary, “Danny is right. Aiden is your date or don’t come at all.”

“You wouldn’t...,” Doris said as she looked at her son

“Steve...,” Mary whined.

Steve crossed his arms and looked from his sister to his mother with his best ‘Don’t cross me’ expression. “This isn't a democracy, it's a benevolent dictatorship. If you want to go, make your choice now.”

======

**T-Minus 30 Days until Official Retirement**

“I’ve got the last RSVP,” Kelly said as she walked in Steve and Danny’s house.

“Mrs. Hart...what a pleasant surprise,” an older man in uniform said as he stood up from the sofa.

Kelly paused and stood a bit straighter. “Admiral Pike...I wasn’t expecting Steve and Danny to have company.”

The Admiral waved her off and motioned to join him. Kelly walked into the living room and sat in the empty space on the sofa. “I was just checking that Captain McGarrett had everything for the ceremony next month.” Kelly looked around the room. “Ahh, yes. They’re in the office having a discussion.”

Kelly nodded and winced when she heard Danny’s muffled yell through the door. “They’ve had a lot of those lately.”

“I fear I may have been to blame for that,” the Admiral admitted. Kelly nearly raised an eyebrow in question. The Admiral caught the aborted gesture and gave a small smile. “I’m sure you’ll probably hear all about it once I’m gone.”

Danny stormed out of the office and headed for the lanai. “I should probably check on him,” Kelly said as she stood and followed the path that Danny took out of the house.

Steve joined the Admiral in the living room. “Sorry about that, Sir. Danny was a bit upset about the request.”

“He does understand that this doesn’t affect your retirement, right?” Pike asked.

“Yes, he understands that. He doesn’t like that it would have me 6,000 miles away from him and Jacob for a year or more,” Steve replied.

Pike nodded his head. “I understand. I don’t suppose you tried to convince him to move as well?”

Steve laughed bitterly. “That was the first thing I suggested,” he looked at Pike, “He compared me to his ex-wife and they’ve been divorced for nearly 17 years.”

Pike grimaced. “Sorry I brought this on you. When I heard about the teaching position at Annapolis, you were one of a few names being floated around.”

“I’m sorry Admiral. I don’t see any way around convincing Danny that this is a good thing and I don’t even want to attempt to explain it to Jacob.”

“I understand. If I hear of anything on Island, I’ll let you know.” Pike said as he stood. “I will see you next month.”

Steve stood as well, walked Pike to the door and shook his hand. “Thank you Admiral. I’ll see you next month.”

++

Outside, Kelly watched as Danny paced the far end of the lanai as he talked on his cell phone. She could only catch bits and pieces of the conversation but whatever happened between Danny and Steve must not be good.

Danny ended the call, tossed the phone on the table and slumped into one of the chairs. After a few seconds, Kelly joined him and sat in the chair opposite him.

“So, what’s going on?” She asked

“The Admiral,” Danny all but sneered, “told Steve about a vacant teaching position.”

Kelly’s brow knit in confusion. “What’s wrong with that?”

Danny looked at her. “It’s for a minimum of one year...in FUCKING ANNAPOLIS!”

“Danny, he’s not going to go,” Kelly said

“He thought about it,” Danny replied. “Even asked me to think about moving with him. The three of us. Up and move to Maryland. Just forget about everything we have going on here. Forget about our Ohana, about Grace, about Jacob's life here...it’s like Rachel just assuming that I was going to pick up and move to Las Vegas when Gracie was 10.”

Steve joined them on the lanai and stood next to Danny, “I could never forget about that or ask you to, Danno,” he said softly, “but I couldn’t just turn the Admiral down without at least giving the request the consideration it deserves.” He moved to sit next to Danny, “It really hurts that you would compare our decision to what Rachel put you through 14 years ago.”

Kelly cleared her throat. “I’ll just leave this with you then,” she pushed the envelope towards the couple, stood and made her way from the lanai, through the house and out the front door.

Danny sighed and reached for Steve’s hand. “So you weren't really thinking about doing this?”

Steve shook his head and lightly squeezed Danny’s hand. “No, Babe. I'd never make a decision this important without talking to you and Jacob first. It has to be something we'd all be good with.”

“I’m sorry I doubted you Steve,” Danny said softly.

“I’m sorry I didn’t push hard enough for you to understand that I wasn’t making any decision without you and Jacob being on board with this.”

Danny pulled Steve towards him, leaned over and softly kissed his lips. “I love you, SuperSEAL.”

Steve smiled against Danny’s lips. “I love you too, Danno.”

======

Two weeks before the ceremony, Steve was doing last minute work on his speech when he got a notification for a Skype call. He accepted it and waited for the connection to go through. On the other end was the image of a teary-eyed, and very pregnant Catherine sitting next to her husband Billy.

“Billy...Cath...what’s going on?” Steve asked, the concern evident in his voice and face.

“We hate to do this to you Steve, but Cath’s been put on bed rest so we won’t be able to make it to your ceremony,” Billy said regretfully.

“Oh, hey...don’t worry about it. We knew it was a possibility that you wouldn’t make it,” Steve said. “We’re going to miss you. Danny had a special chair all ready for you too.”

Catherine laughed some and sniffled. “I’m really sorry, Steve. I feel like I’m letting you down.”

“Hey, I’ve got an idea. I’ll ask around and see if we can hook something up so the event can be live streamed and you guys won’t miss it,” Steve suggested.

Billy and Catherine looked at each other, nodded and looked back at the screen. “That’d be real great, Steve. Thanks.” Billy answered.

======

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 will be posted on Sunday


	2. Chapter 2

**Retirement Ceremony**

The days leading up to Steve’s retirement ceremony were a whirlwind of activity. There was family to meet at the airport and help get to where they would be staying. Danny and Steve practically lived in the Regency Ballroom at the Royal Hawaiian as they were there nearly every day making sure all the decorations arrived and the room was set up the way they wanted. Eventually Kelly, Freddie and Joe took over so that Steve and Danny could spend time with their family who flew in for the festivities.

The day before, the family had a run through of what was going to happen during the ceremony and where everyone was seated. Those with younger children were closer to the exits in case they needed to deal with fussy children. Meal selection had been finalized two weeks earlier, but the chef at the hotel wanted to make sure everything was absolutely right.

Back at the house, Danny kept Jacob busy while Mary and Steve talked on the lanai. Danny knew that Steve wanted to do something special for Mary to thank her for sticking by him the last 14 years, and to apologize for not making more of an effort to keep in touch with her when they were sent away as kids, but he didn’t want it done in front of everyone at the ceremony. Steve and Mary spent nearly an hour talking and laughing. After a while, Danny could hear quiet sniffling and barely made out Steve’s voice, but he couldn’t hear what was being said. But he did hear Mary’s reply of, “I love you too, Big Brother and I’ll see you tomorrow.” followed by the side gate opening and closing.

At seven the next morning, Steve, Danny and Jacob went to get their hair cut and to have breakfast with Grace and the rest of the family. Later that morning, Doris, Mick, Mary and Aiden arrived at the house as they’d be taking a limo to the hotel. Steve and Danny asked that Max also join them at the house so that pre-ceremony pictures could be taken on the beach, as well as at the hotel.

“Look at you all snazzy in your Dress Whites...” Mary said as she lightly ran her hand down the front of his jacket.

“You should have convinced Aiden to continue in the Navy, then you’d have your own uniform to feel up,” Steve joked.

Aiden laughed. “I did my eight years and got out. That was enough for me.”

“You still could have worn it for me...” Mary said. Aiden laughed more and shook his head.

Once pictures were taken, the family got into the waiting limo and arrived at the hotel were more pictures were taken. Mary took Jacob to get a snack while Danny and Steve spoke with Nick, who was filling in at the last minute for Catherine as MC.

“Danny emailed me the script last week and I’ve been going over it since then,” Nick said.

“It’s not about that,” Danny said. “The room is slightly different than how we’ve been talking about. Camera angles are different so more of the room can be seen in the streaming feed for Catherine.”

“Your name is taped on the floor in green for when the presentations happen and there are blue stars for the recipients,” Steve added.

Nick nodded his head and patted his jacket pocket that had his notes in. “Got all the other notes, right here.”

One of the event planners approached to let them know all guests had arrived and that it was time for the ceremony to begin. Nick went back to the ballroom while the planner helped organize the official party in their correct entrance order.

The soft classical music that had been playing while guests mingled and talked stopped and Nick began speaking.

“Good afternoon ladies and gentlemen, I am Nick Taylor, your Master of Ceremony and one of Captain McGarrett’s long time friends,” he paused and looked at the guests, “Today the men and women of The US Navy, Joint Base Pearl Harbor-Hickam and the citizens of Hawaii, pay tribute to Captain Steven J. McGarrett upon his retirement from thirty years of active and reservist duty to the United States Navy.”

The guests clapped and a few whistled.

“Ladies and gentlemen, please rise for the arrival of the official party and remain standing for the playing of the National Anthem.”

Nick said the names of the guests as they entered: “Commander Joe White, Lt. Commander Freddie Hart and Mrs. Hart, Governor Felix I. Arroyo, Honolulu Police Commander Chin Ho Kelly and Mrs. Kelly, Honolulu Police Det. Sgt. Kono Kalakaua and Mr. Charlie Fong, Mrs. Doris McGarrett, Ms. Mary-Ann McGarrett and Aiden McAlister, Grace Williams & Jacob McGarrett-Williams.”

There was a pause and the music changed to the Navy Anthem for the final introductions. “Captain Ronald Johnson, Joint Base Commander and Admiral Christopher Pike.”

The music lowered again for the introduction of the guest of honor, “ Captain Steven J. McGarrett and Honolulu Police Captain Daniel Williams.”

As soon as they entered and stood by their seats, the National Anthem played.

“Ladies and Gentlemen, please be seated,” Nick said. He waited for the shuffling of chairs and whispers to stop before speaking again. “The following announcement ran the last 2 weeks in July in the Navy Times. Department of the Navy, Special Order NC015050, dated the thirteenth of July two-thousand twenty-four, announces the retirement of Captain Steven J. McGarrett from the Armed Forces of the United States of America.”

The guests clapped and under the table, Danny lightly squeezed Steve’s leg and smiled at him.

“Captain Steve J. McGarrett, will you please stand,” Nick requested. He waited for Steve to stand and take his mark. Nick pulled a certificate out of a folder and read it. “To all who are present: This is to certify that Captain Steven J. McGarrett, having served faithfully and honorably is retired from the United States Navy on the 1st day of October, two thousand twenty-four, signed by Captain Ronald Johnson, Joint Base Commander and Admiral Christopher Pike, United States Navy.”

The decree was placed back in its folder and set on a table next to the podium. Nick walk to Steve and shook his hand before going back to the podium.

Nick pulled out another certificate to read and present. “Captain McGarrett is receiving a certificate of appreciation for service in the Armed Forces of The United States.

It reads: Captain Steven J. McGarrett, I extend to you my personal thanks and the sincere appreciation of our nation for your honorable service. You helped to maintain the security of the United States of America with devotion to duty that is in keeping with the proud tradition of our armed forces. I honor your service and respect the commitment and loyalty you displayed over the years. My best wishes to you for happiness and success in the future. Signed Albert Huxley, Commander in Chief.”

More clapping and hushed whispers. A couple of chairs scraped against floor and Danny could see one of his sisters leaving out the exit with her fussy daughter.

“The next certificate is for Captain McGarrett’s husband. Captain Williams, will you please come forward and join your husband.” Nick waited for Danny to stand and join Steve.

“To all who are present: This is to certify that Daniel I. Williams, on the occasion of the retirement of Captain Steven J. McGarrett from active and reserve duty with the United States Navy, has earned the grateful appreciation for his own unselfish, faithful and devoted service. His unfailing support and understanding helped to make possible Captain McGarrett's lasting contribution to the nation. As written on the 1st day of October, two thousand twenty-four, signed by Captain Ronald Johnson, Joint Base Commander and Admiral Christopher Pike, United States Navy.”

Nick handed the certificate to Danny and shook his hand. Danny smiled, a bit of blush creeping up his neck and cheeks at the attention he was being given.

From somewhere in the back of the ballroom, the door softly thudded shut as Danny’s sister returned with her now sleeping child and took her seat.

“Next, Admiral Pike has a presentation. Admiral, would you please join us.”

Admiral Pike stood and walked to the podium where the certificate was, picked up and and began speaking. “I’ve known Danny Williams for 12 years now and it’s been a pleasure to see him, and Jacob and Grace with Steve at various functions around Base.

Daniel Williams,

Today, on the occasion of your husband’s retirement, it is a distinct honor and pleasure for me to extend to you the grateful appreciation of the President of the United States and the Secretary of the Navy for your faithful and dedicated service to your country during your husband's long and illustrious career. All too often the Navy spouse is called upon to shoulder heavy family responsibilities alone for lengthy periods of time while your husband is deployed. Let me just say to you now that we are equally as proud of you and your efforts as we are of your husband and his efforts.

Today, we witness the retirement from active duty of your husband. We also witness, in a sense, your retirement from actively supporting your husband's Naval career. We are assured, however, that you will continue to support him as he continues to lead Five-0 in protecting Hawaii.

On behalf of the entire Navy, I thank you very much and wish you the very best of luck, health, and happiness in all of your future endeavors.”

The Admiral and Danny shook hands before returning to their respective seats. Next, Nick called for Doris, Mary and Grace to join Steve for their token of thanks. They were given a bouquet of a dozen roses.

“These are on behalf of the men and women of Joint Base Pearl Harbor-Hickam with deepest and sincerest appreciation possible, for your consistent loyalty and dedication. Eleven roses are fresh that will wilt in time. But one is a silk rose that will not fade. We hope the lasting silk rose will always awaken happy memories and remain a token of our appreciation of the sacrifices you made as a loved one of a professional military member.”

With tears in their eyes, Doris, Mary and Grace went back to their seats.

“Next is for Captain McGarrett’s children. Grace Williams, sorry dear, and Jacob McGarrett-Williams,” Nick said. He waited for them to join Steve.

“Grace Williams and Jacob McGarrett-Williams,

Today after completing thirty years of active and reservist Naval Service, your father has ended an honorable and faithful service to his country and his efforts are sincerely appreciated.

Such a rich and rewarding career reflects a strong commitment to the principles of freedom and democracy and the belief that they must be upheld at any cost. That type of total commitment is not possible without the full support of the entire family.

Although you may have never had to carry out a military order or deploy into hostile waters, your loyalty and steadfast support of your father’s career can rightly be viewed as service to your country. That loyalty and dedication were significant sources of strength for your father during arduous duty, and exemplified the highest traditions of patriotism.

On behalf of the Department of the Navy and the officers and crew of Joint Base Pearl Harbor-Hickam, and Hawaii, I extend to you a sincere thanks and express our appreciation for a job “Well Done”!”

The guests clapped and Steve stepped forward to hug his children before going back to his mark.

“I now introduce Governor Arroyo, who has a certificate on behalf of the state of Hawaii,” Nick said. “Governor, the podium is yours.” Nick stepped aside as the Governor walked up.

“Thank you, Mr. Taylor,” Arroyo said. He looked at guests before speaking, “I’ve know Captain McGarrett, or as he’s known in my office ‘Does He Ever Sleep’ McGarrett,” this caused a few snickers and for Danny and Steve to both roll their eyes, “for about 12 years having first met him while I was working with former Governor Sam Denning’s law enforcement liaison office. While others were somewhat scared of Steve, he could never manage to intimidate me. I don’t know whether that earned me his respect or for him to try harder.”

The Governor looked at Steve. “On behalf of the people of the State of Hawaii, I am pleased to extend my sincere appreciation and best wishes to you upon your retirement after an outstanding career spanning thirty years in the United States Navy. I also extend greetings of warmest aloha to all who are celebrating with you today.

The Navy's proud traditions have been well represented during your many years of loyal and dedicated service. Your record of conduct, performance and devotion to duty reflects your allegiance to the highest standards of the military profession.

During your military career, you have brought proficiency and expertise to your challenging assignments, and have certainly been a tremendous asset to the Navy.

I commend you for your achievements and offer my best wishes for success in all of your future endeavors (and hopeful continuation with Five-0). May you enjoy health and prosperity, and may you continue to find both challenges and rewards in the years ahead.”

The guests clapped and Steve moved to shake the Governor’s hand before the Governor went back to his seat and Steve went back to where he’d been standing.

“Thank you Governor Arroyo,” Nick said. “I’m sure everyone here, and all residents of Hawaii hope that Steve continues his work with Five-0.”

Nick paused and shuffled his papers before looking up and smiling. “Ladies and gentlemen, it is with great pleasure that I present to you, Captain Steven J. McGarrett, United States Navy, Retired.”

Nick stood to the side and applauded along with all the guests, who stood from their seats to give him a standing ovation. Nick moved back to the podium and spoke, “Retired Captain Steven J. McGarrett, the floor is now yours!”

Nick walked to the table in front of the podium and sat in the empty spot as Steve walked to the mic. He pulled a sheet of paper from one of the folders left and waited for everyone to return to their seats before speaking.

“I won’t bore you all with another speech, so I’ll keep my words few. Thank you all for your support of me and my family on the few occasions when I’ve been deployed, or on reservists training. It means more to me, Danny and Jake then you will know. Our home is open to you always, so don’t be a stranger.

Thank you again and Aloha.”

Everyone in attendance stood and applauded and Steve moved join his family who were already walking to meet him.

Nick went back to the podium and said, “Ladies and gentlemen thank you for attending today's ceremony. Please congratulate and celebrate with the McGarrett-Williams Family.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's one more part to this "story" and that's the reception following the ceremony, but as it is, this fic is complete.


End file.
